DC's Teen Titans
DC's Teen Titans & Marvel's Teen Titans: Worlds United (2015 Animated Series) 'is an action-adventure animated series that focuses on the '''Teen Titans '''from the '''Marvel Universe '& '''DC Universe. '''It will be released in Spring, 2013. Plot Characters Teen Titans (DC & Marvel) *Troy Baker - Evan Redfield/Nighthawk II, Tim Drake/Red Robin **Martin Jarvis - James Pennyworth *Khary Payton - Isaiah Irons/Iron Force, Shawn Lewis/Doctor Voodoo, Malcolm Duncan/The Herald, Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad II **Robin Atkin Downes - A.L.F.R.E.D. *Josh Keaton - Donnie Duncan/Green Arrow, Alan Boston/Green Mantle, Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil, Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Stephanie Lemelin - Alison "Ali" Chase/Black Canary, Artemis Crock/Tigress, Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette *Mae Whitman - Tournn Alister, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Jason Spisak - Mikey Morales/Quicksilver II, Wally West/The Flash II *Jesse McCarthy - Andy Hawkins/Spider-Boy, Damian Wayne/Robin V *Tara Strong - Rose Roth/Raven (Marvel), Donna Hall/Dove (Marvel), Laura Kinney/X-23, Rachel Roth/Raven (DC), Dawn Granger/Dove II (DC) **Dee Bradley Baker - Timer Wolf *Yuri Lowenthal - Mar-En/Marcus Milton/Hyperion, Garth/Tempest, L'Gann/Lagoon Boy **Dee Bradley Baker - Steeljaw *John DiMaggio - Kid Hulk **Crispin Freeman - Sam Douglas *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. John Black/Goliath *Masasa Moyo - Jasmine Beecher/Stinger, Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Lilith Clay/Omen, Great Hayes/Secret *Sean Austin - Henry Hall/Hawk (Marvel), Ch'al Andar/Charley Parker/Golden Eagle *Ogie Banks - Lucas Steel/Steel *Bumper Robinson - Johnny Crockett/Hot Rod, Jimmy "Jim" Slonane/Kid Terrific, Victor Stone/Cyborg *Greg Cipes - Eddie Trainor/Dragon Fist *Catlin Taylor Love - Ava Ayala/White Tiger III *Phil LaMarr - Nanobot, Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Alyson Stoner - Rebecca Redfield/Bluejay, Cassandra Cain/Batgirl II *Alanna Ubach - Tara Eisendath/Terra (Marvel), Tara Markov/Terra *Kari Wahlgren - Michelle Anderson/Quantum, Betty Kane/Flamebird (Marvel), Amanda Harper/Trish, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Amy Allen/Bombshell *Danica McKellar - M'gann J'onzz/Megan Jones/Miss Martian (Marvel), M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Crispin Freeman - L'gann/Lagoon Lad, Tyler Stone/Perseus, Roy Harper/Arsenal *Cameron Bowen - Ted Turner/Silver Sparrow *Vincent Martella - Duke Sparks/Sparrow III *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno/Sakura, Kole Weathers/Kole (Marvel), Kole Weathers/Kole (DC) *Nolan North - Lu-En/Luke Milton/Silver Sentry, Charlie Ferris/Iron Lad II, Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy, Jason Hart/Protector **Dee Bradley Baker - Krypto the Superdog **N/A - Sphere (Marvel), Sphere (DC) *Travis Willingham - Shazam, Don Hall/Dove I **Rob Lowe - Freddy T. Johnson *Jason Marsden - Zach Maximoff/Bluestreak II, Leonid Kovar/Redstar, Bart Allen/Kid Flash II, Richie Foley/Gear *Zach Shada - Robert Queen/Robin Hood II *Kim Mai Guest - Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Cree Summer - Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Merra/Mermaid, Tula/Aquagirl I *Andrew Kishino - Asuma Arashikage/Samurai, Ryuku Orosono/Bushido *Eric Lopez - Jaime Longshadow/Dante *Zachary Gordon - Alex Power/Zero-G *Noah Cyrus - Julie Power/Lightspeed, Diana Silver/Marvel Girl II *Raymond Ocha - Jack Power/Thunderbolt *Julie Ann Taylor - Katie Power/Energizer *Logan Grove - Franklin Richards, Zachary Zatara/Zatara *Antony Del Rio - Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Dee Bradley Baker - Bones Gnaark/Gnaark (Marvel), John Gnaark/Gnaark (DC) *Logan Miller - Sam Alexander/Nova *Daryl Sabara - Aaron Reece/Molecule Kid *Grey DeLisle - Dimala Aquilla/Diamond, Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha, Donna Troy/Troia *Steven Blum - Gorilla, Charles McCarthy/Iguana, Charlie Watkins/Kilowatt, Thunder, Wildebeest *Quinton Flynn - Elvis Carlson/Electicutioner, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Lightning *N/A - Bluegar Boltor/Bluebolt, Joseph William Wilson/Jericho *Neil Patrick Harris - Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Jennifer Hale - Princess Korland'r/Kory Anders/Starfire **Dee Bradley Baker - Silkie *Sam Riegel - Hank Hall/Hawk (DC) *Freddy Rodruigez - Mas y Menos, Eduaro Dorado Jr./El Dorado *Maria Canals-Bareea - Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl II *Kimberly Brooks - Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Summer Glau - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Hynden Walch - Toni Monetti/Argent, Mary "Bette" Kane/Flamebird (DC) *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *Gregg Rainwater - Tye Longshadow/Apache Cheif *Janice Kawaye - Asami "Sam" Kozumi/Samurai *Denise Boutte - Raquel Ervin/Rocket The Avengers *Daran Norris - Steven Rogers/Captain America *Marc Worden - Tony Stark/Iron Man **Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *James Arnold Taylor - Thor Odinson, Kevin Conner/Star Brand *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk **Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Thomas F. Wilson - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Vanessa Marshall - Natalia Romanova/Black Widow *Lance Reddick - Samuel Wilson/Falcon *Nolan North - Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Brian Braddock/Captain Britain, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk '''I *Wally Wingert - Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Yellowjacket *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van-Dyne-Pym/The Wasp, Jocasta, Izzy Dare/Smasher, Abyss *Laura Bailey - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Dave Wittenberg - The Vision *Neal McDonough - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Simon Williams/Wonder Man *John DiMaggio - James Rhodes/War Machine, Namor *Travis Willingham - Hercules *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - King T'Challa/Black Panther *Elizabeth Daily - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird *Troy Baker - Marc Spector/Moon Knight *J.B. Blanc - Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Masasa Moyo - Monica Rambeau/Spectrum, Tamara Devoux/Captain Universe, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Diedrich Bader - Aaron Stack/Machine Man, Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel I *Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Tara Strong - Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Erin Tropey - Daisy Johnson/Quake *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Vanessa Marshall - Jessica Jones-Cage/Power Woman *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Khary Payton - Eden Fesi/Manifold *Keith Ferguson - Sam Zachary Guthrie/Cannonball, Bobby da Costa/Sunspot, Ex Nihilo *Carl Lumby - Nightmask Justice League of America *George Newbern - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Adam Baldwin - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash I *Gary Elwes - King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Carl Lumbay - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/The Martian Manhunter *Travis Willingham - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Neal McDonough - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *Maria Canals-Bareea - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightining *Lacey Chabert - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *Maurice LaMarche - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Nathan Fillion - Greg Saunders/Vigilante *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle, Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Kari Wahlgren - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *J.B. Blanc - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jennifer Hale - Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Phil LaMarr - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Troy Baker - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Bruce Greenwood - Pieter Cross/Dr. Mid-Nite *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange Teen Titans Adversaries (DC & Marvel) Crew Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Teen Titans Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:DC Nation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Romance Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes